Un camino sin fin
by Kiminiky-chan
Summary: Dániel, Liz y kaizee son 3 niños huérfanos, cada uno de ellos tiene una extraña característica animal, por ello siempre han sido exiliados, ya que, en ese pueblo son aterrados por diferentes bestias, que roban sus pertenencias y atacan a sus familias, siendo que los pequeños no tienen intención de causar daño alguno. ¿Podrán cambiar esta situación los pequeños?


Todo comienza a principios del año en una pequeña ciudad ubicada entre las cordilleras, en aquel lugar lo más llamativo era el hospital, la escuela, y el ayuntamiento. A 2 kilómetros del ayuntamiento, dentro de la ciudad se ubicaba un edificio abandonado, en el interior habitaba gente que se refugiaba por distintos motivos, entre ellos se encontraban un trío de niños que no superan los 12 años, los habitantes eran personas de buen corazón que siempre estaban ahí para ayudar a sus pares, sin embargo, no todo era alegría y solidaridad entre ellos, solían pelear, además eran mayormente discriminados por los habitantes de la ciudad, los más jóvenes no se salvan de esto ya que no eran 100 % humanos, tenían leves atributos de animales. La razón por las que los menores eran discriminados, era debido a que los habitantes de aquella ciudad creían que los niños destruirían la ciudad, robarían o secuestraran a sus niños, todo aquello a causa de sus rasgos peculiares.

El pueblo no era muy tranquilo, Monstruos y extraños seres aparecían desde la cordillera destruyendo lugares públicos, cosechas, entre otros. La gente no tuvo más opción que acostumbrarse a este tipo de desastres, lo único que podrían hacer era proteger a sus niños y a sí mismos. La población descendía , ya que por el desagrado de aquellos desastres tomaban la decisión de ir a vivir a otros lugares más seguros, dejando lo poco y nada que les quedaba en aquella ciudad.

Los menores estaban cansados de ser excluidos por razones, que a sus ojos, eran estúpidas pero si se mira desde el otro lado, los ciudadanos están acostumbrados a que los monstruos parecidos a ellos los atacaran, por el miedo a que aquellos chicos los lastimaran, los alejaron con agresiones verbales y físicas. Un día decidieron actuar para detener el constante acoso, desde aquel dìa, los tres pequeños entrenaron arduamente para lograr que los ciudadanos confiaran en ellos, con la constante idea que protegerían a su pueblo. Los pequeños intentaron de todo, para lograr su objetivo, cada uno busco el área que le era más fácil de dominar, el pequeño orejas de ardilla, conocido como Dániel le fue más fácil el área del contacto físico y la fuerza bruta, la pequeña de nombre lizette, cuyos rasgos eran iguales a las de un conejo se encargaba junto a su amiga K.c de evacuar a la gente y curar a los heridos, aunque ambas sabían lo básico para defenderse, y combatir se lo dejaban a su amigo.

Al pasar las semanas los chicos se acercaron a la ciudad, se pusieron gorros y gafas para tapar sus rasgos de animal, pasaron delante de todos, No habían sido acosados por una vez en su vida se sintieron acogidos, pero era hora de poner en marcha el plan. Cuadras más adelante se encontraba un monstruo de tamaño mediano que destruía una panadería, el monstruo al ver a los chicos fue rápido hacia ellos para propinar el primer golpe, S.p fue lanzado brutalmente contra los restos de una casa, K.c y liz quienes se encontraban aún frente a aquel ser, gritaron asustadas mientras corrían a los lados del monstruo para confundirlo. S.p aturdido por aquel golpe se levanto despacio y vio a sus amigas haciéndole señales de auxilio, S.p agarro un bloque de aquella casa, y lo lanzo con toda sus fuerzas hacia el, logrando solo que aquel extraño ser asustado y confundido huyera.

-Lo logramos!- Grito liz con alivio.

-já, No era nada contra nosotros, ¿Verdad K.c?.

-Sí... A-ahora... podremos ir a acabar con los demás... -K.c agacho la cabeza con dulzura - Hay que...a-apresurarnos, antes de que destruyan más casas.

Los 3 Chicos corrieron en busca de otro monstruo a su alcance, por suerte, a la vuelta del lugar en el que se encontraban, había una manada de Conejos mutados destruyendo la verdulería más popular de la zona.

-Hay que detenerlos- Murmuró S.p

-¡Alto!- Gritó liz con todas sus fuerzas- Son conejitos, son inofensivos... Además... son de los míos...

-¿Acaso no ves que no tienen pupila?, que les sale espuma por la boca... y además, no tienen una esponjosa cola como los conejos reales... -Se dirige a k.c- Vamos... ¡a destruirlos!

-Comen zanahoria y verduras igual que yo... -Seguía hablando liz, sin saber que sus amigos le daban una paliza a aquellos farsantes.

S.p golpeaba y aplastaba a aquellos seres mutantes, k.c rescataba a los niños que se escondían detrás de las cosechas, aquellos chicos agradecidos les daban los dulces que tenían en sus bolsillos pero cuando k.c se dio cuenta de aquello, los rechazó y se los devolvió diciendo: "Su seguridad es lo más dulce que quiero". Los ojos de aquellos niños no dejaban de brillar después de tan dulces palabras, por dentro k.c se moría de vergüenza, no sabia como había dicho esa frase tan conmemoradora, ni siquiera sabia por que les hablo.

S.p les propinaba golpes a aquellos seres, no le complicaba para nada, se sentía mejor, toda la rabia que había acumulado con la gente que lo lastimó, la expulsó en aquella épica batalla. No quedaban más conejos mutantes, luego de un largo discurso dado por liz, s.p y k.c se llevaron a los niños, buscando a sus padres.

Algunos ciudadanos, ya comentaban aquella hazaña, preguntando quienes eran aquellos misteriosos chicos, al lograr ser tomados en cuenta después de reunir a gran parte de la ciudad poniéndolos a salvo, se subieron a una banca gritando sus apodos de héroes: "K.c", "S.p", y "Liz". Al mismo tiempo se descubrían la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus rasgos de animal.

Un tiempo luego de que la gente empezara a confiar en los tres niños, el alcalde de aquella ciudad constantemente les daba misiones y los premiaba frente a la gente, los chicos empezaron a tener una mejor vida, tenían mejores recursos, les pagaban, los educaron, cuando dejaron su edificio abandonado, la envidia de los peores del edificio no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, las madres del lugar fueron las más cariñosas en la despedida.

Los pequeños les aseguraron a todos que harían todo lo posible por mejorar las condiciones de los habitantes de aquel maltratado edificio.

Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en las profundidades de la ciudad, muy cerca del ayuntamiento para atender cualquier misión dada por el alcalde, La casa no era ni muy grande ni pequeño, era adecuado para las pocas necesidades de los jóvenes.

Luego de la instalación comenzaba su nueva rutina, cumplir los pedidos del alcalde, los cuales podían ser algo fácil y simple o complejo y difícil, no obstante, no olvidarian lo que prometieron antes de abandonar su viejo hogar, ayudarlos a integrarse a la sociedad, a las dos pequeñas se les ocurrió un plan para ir incluyendo a los seres, le ocultaron el secreto a su amigo, ya que ellas sentían que s.p se encarga mayormente del trabajo.

La ciudad con el tiempo fue mejorando gracias a estos 3 pequeños heroes, ya no los discriminaban tanto como antes, al contrario, les entregaban distintos tipos de regalos, Todo había mejorado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

N/A: Hola! Soy la co-escritora de esta historia y con Rik nos pusimos de acuerdo para publicarlas en otros lugares uwu)r

►Preguntas◄ (respondan en los comentarios ;w; )

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿Que les parece nuestra forma de redactar?

Gracias por leer! ñwñ


End file.
